Happy Birthday, Ash!
by Renaki
Summary: Songfic. It's Ash's birthday, but has everyone forgotten? AshxMisty paring Please r&r I'm desprate for reviews!


Disclaimer: Damn I hate these things! You know I don't own Pokemon _or _Misty's Song from the 2. B. A. Master soundtrack.

A/N: This fic takes place before Ash moves on to the Battle Frontier

-------------------------------------

It was a quiet night in the town of Pallet. Ash Ketchum was sitting outside on the steps of his house. He sighed sadly as he looked up at the blanket of stars across the sky. His loyal pokemon, Pikachu was by his side; his eyes completely focused on his trainer.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu gently rested his head on Ash's arms and his hand on Ash's to try and console him, for he knew why he was feeling this way. It was Ash's 13th birthday, but everyone was too busy to even notice or remember.

Ash looked down at his friend and gave him a slight smile. 'Well…at least Pikachu remembered…' he thought, gently petting him between his ears. Little did Ash know however, he was going to be in for the surprise of his life…

"Ash…what are you doing?" a sudden voice said from behind him. Ash whirled around to see Misty behind him, with a look of concern on her face.

"Pikachu pi." Pikachu leapt into her arms; she petted his back and smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, hi Misty. When did you get here?" He asked, curiously. Misty then sat down next to Ash.

"I came here early this morning, but you weren't at home so I just waited for you…I hope you don't mind."

A light blush appeared on Ash's face; he turned away slightly. "No I don't mind at all…in fact you're the first person that talked to me today…no one else really seemed to care…" his saddened expression then returned to his face.

Misty placed her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Ash…I know today was your birthday; that's why I came here in the first place…but I'm sorry to hear that it wasn't what you thought it would be…"

A few tears streamed down his face. "It's not your fault; it's just…I don't understand why no one else remembered…not even my own mom…"

She sighed in sympathy for her friend. Then she remembered the other reason she came to visit Ash. "Ash…there was something else I wanted to come here for…" she hesitated before continuing. "I wanted to tell you something…"

He wiped his tears away when that was said. "Huh? What is it, Misty?"

She blushed slightly. "It's kinda hard for me to explain, but I'll try…"

Ash looked at her, expecting her to say what she wanted to say…but instead she began to sing…

_**Out here in the quiet of the night,**_

_**Beneath the stars and moon**_

_**We both know we've got somethin' on our minds**_

_**We won't admit, but it's true**_

_**You look at me, I look away…**_

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I**_

_**Don't know how to start**_

_**I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that**_

_**You might break my heart**_

_**Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?**_

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to**_

_**Say that, I love you.**_

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing…Misty was confessing her love for him! He listened in shock as she continued.

_**I practice all the things that I could say,**_

_**Line by line, every word**_

_**I tell myself today could be the day,**_

_**But every time, I lose my nerve**_

_**I look at you, you look away**_

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I**_

_**Don't know how to start**_

_**I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that**_

_**You might break my heart**_

_**Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?**_

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to**_

_**Say that, I love you.**_

Misty then got up and took Ash's hand and gently pulled him to his feet. His face was now the hue of a Slowpoke as she holds his hand. His blush becomes deeper as she looked into his eyes; he immediately turned his head, trying to hide his expression; his heart now beating a thousand miles an hour…

_**Why, do you turn away?**_

_**It must be, you're afraid like me**_

_**I try, but I can't pretend that I**_

_**Don't feel for you the way I do**_

_**Can't you see?**_

Ash then calmed down and faced Misty, whose eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I**_

_**Don't know how to start**_

_**I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that**_

_**You might break my heart**_

_**Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?**_

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to**_

_**Say that, I love you.**_

To Ash's surprise, he then began to feel the same burning desire for her that had been buried deep inside him all this time. They then caressed each other, enjoying the warm feeling of their bodies next to each other.

_**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you.**_

As Misty finished her song, a few shooting stars traveled the sky, as the moonlight shown down upon them; a sign that their relationship would last forever.

-----------------------

Pikachu left during Misty's song, and joined Ash's mother and his friends; who were hiding behind the house, not wanting to disturb them. They were all watching the scene with love in their hearts.

He smirked at the twosome, shaking his head. 'Pika Pikachu…' (It's about time…) he thought to himself.

**-Owari-**

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this one, but I've been having major writer's block lately; then I listened to my old pokemon CD, and this came into my head. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, and please click on the little GO button on your way out. Have a nice day: )


End file.
